Ache
by limeorcoconut
Summary: "It was fitting really; the dark, dreary weather correlated perfectly with her current mood." A stand off between the team and an unsub.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds**_

**Ache**

It ached. She could think of no better way to describe the sensation that she felt as the gun dug deeper and deeper into her temple. She felt the cool breeze nip at her cheeks as it blew through the open window as the temperature outside continued to drop. She could see her reflection in the window, distorted by the rain drops that ran lazily down the glass. It was fitting really, the dark, dreary weather correlated perfectly with her current mood. She stood perfectly still as the handsome man behind her held her against his front, his heavy breathing tickling her ear.

Jason Rivers, their latest unsub had already killed three children and had a fourth bound and gagged on the couch to her left. She could barely see the small boy through her peripheral vision but the window reflection provided enough of a view to ensure her that he was still okay, still alive. She nearly sighed in relief when two SUV's and a cruiser pulled up in front of the picturesque window, three agents moving to face the house as the other two disappeared somewhere out of view. She felt the gun press even farther into her temple, his free hand wrapping around her waist pulling her flat against him, not a centimeter of space remaining between the two.

JJ stood alongside Morgan who was to her right and Reid who was to her left. All three guns were trained forward, settled on the unsub and the woman who was blocking their shot. The room was illuminated with several candles aligning the wall, the ones closest to the window extinguished by the breeze. The curtains flapped in the wind, the only sound besides the rain as it hit the glass. JJ ran a hand through her bangs, pulling them to the side so they could no longer drip into her eyes. Her face was damp with tears, or rain, she couldn't really be sure anymore. This was by far one of the worst cases she had ever had to experience. Only one short hour ago they had found the bodies of three young boys mutilated beyond recognition lying in a perfect row on a basement floor. Each of them were clutching a stuffed toy as if it were a lifeline, the last thing they had to hold onto before they died. She looked through the window at the small boy who occupied the couch. A gag filled his mouth and his hands and feet were bound together with ropes. Between his arms sat a stuffed dinosaur, and had he not been bound, JJ was sure he would be clutching just as tightly as the rest. His eyes were locked on the woman and man next to him, a mixed look of fear and disapproval on his face. JJ felt the tears come harder, now positive that it was tears that stained her face and not the rain at all.

"Put the gun down Jason and no one gets hurt," Morgan yelled, his voice carrying easily through the open window.

"Or what? You'll shoot me? Ha! Fat chance since this little darling here is in the way," he said as he traced her stomach with his hand. He felt her recoil at his touch so he dug the gun further into her temple if that was even possible, reminding her what would happen if she didn't cooperate. She stilled much to his pleasing.

"Jason, if you would just let her go we could talk about this, help you out," Morgan reasoned but Jason was having none of it.

"I know you are upset about losing your son Jason. But think about the boys you've taken and how their fathers must feel. Don't make them have to suffer that same pain," Reid tried since Morgan was apparently getting nowhere.

"I loved that boy. I was a good father. I didn't deserve this," Jason sputtered, tears running down his own face.

"I know that Jason. And neither do any of these fathers. I know it hurts to lose a son but you can get through this. You are strong. If you let her and the boy go we can help you. We can try and make this better," Reid continued.

"No one can make this better. It's too late for me just like it's too late her and the boy." He moved the gun from her temple and began rubbing up and down the side of her neck as if he were using the gun to caress her soft skin. "Say your goodbye sweetie," he whispered lustfully into her ear. She shuddered as she tried to pull herself from his grasp, his breath causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end.

She shook her head in refusal letting him know she wasn't giving up that easily. Angered he moved the hand that had once held her waist and used it to grab her neck, snapping her head against his chest, the gun moving back to her temple. She could see the frustration and anger boiling in his eyes as she looked up at him from the awkward angle, but she remained silent. "I said say your goodbyes or I will kill you now!" Muffled cries came from the couch so she turned her head in that direction only for it to be yanked back towards Jason eliciting further cries from the small boy. If not for the gag she was sure he would be full out wailing.

"Shhh, it's okay Jack, it's going to be okay," she cooed though her own voice faltered as she said these words.

"Say good bye," he ordered a final time as he snapped off the safety on the gun. She gulped before beginning to talk, hoping to stall him long enough to be saved.

"I love you so much Jack, and I love your daddy too. And no matter what happens know that I will always love you both. Tell Auntie JJ that I will miss her and Henry and Will. And if you ever need help with your homework you can just ask Uncle Reid. And don't let Morgan pick on you too much because someday you'll be big enough to kick his butt. Make sure Dave and Garcia don't spoil you too much. And please take care of your daddy for me; I need you to keep him in line. I know that's a big job but he needs you. All you really have to do is love him and make sure he knows he is loved back. Do you think you can do that Jack? I know it's a lot to remember." She turned her head towards him again, in time to see him nod before it was snapped back into place. Tears were running down her face now. For the first time she felt like this might actually be it, like she had just spoken her final words. She jumped as the living room door banged open behind her. She watched through the blurry reflection as Hotch and Rossi stormed through, their guns pointed at Jason.

Jason too had been startled as he spun towards the intrusive noise, his gun moving from her temple. She watched as Hotch nodded, before she ducked and the trigger was pulled. Jason fell on top of her in a heap, his dead weight crushing her. She pushed against him trying to move him, his blood oozing between her fingers, the smell filling her nostrils. Morgan, JJ and Reid burst through the front door, Rossi and Morgan removing the body from on top of her. Hotch unbound Jack and the two of them came rushing to her side. Hotch held them both close as she sobbed into his suit jacket.

"Are you okay Emily?" Hotch asked as he ran his hand up and down her back. She nodded and moved her hand to rest on Jack's head as she ruffled his hair slightly. She looked past Hotch, to the picture that sat on the mantel amongst the many still burning candles. It was a picture from their wedding day, merely a year ago. Hotch and Emily were walking on either side of Jack the three of them holding hands, smiles plastered on their faces. She couldn't help think that nearly a moment ago this had almost been taken aware her. Within a split second she could have lost everything, her family, her friends, her life. She couldn't imagine never having the chance to hold Hotch and Jack again, the way she was now. The thought of never seeing them again, and it ached.

**A/N: So just a little one shot that popped into my head. I'm not really sure if I like the ending but I thought I should try writing a one shot with a happier ending for once. Hope you liked it and please let me know with a review!**


End file.
